Question: On Monday, Nadia and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.11 minutes, Ashley agreed to time the runners. Nadia sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 23.25 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 21.16 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Nadia in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Omar was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Omar was 2.09 seconds faster than Nadia.